


Winter Misadventure ch4 "Cold"

by Yuurei



Series: Bad Fluffy Art [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: I'm at it again..., Spoilers for winter misadventure ch 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: Scene from Winter Misadventure
Series: Bad Fluffy Art [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548481
Kudos: 3





	Winter Misadventure ch4 "Cold"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter misadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836889) by [Yuurei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei). 



> HEY! This is a spoiler for the fic if you haven't read chapter 4 yet go back.
> 
> If you're wondering what this is -- it's a sketch done on my phone's memo pad. I have what is now a bad habit of sketching out scenes I like from stories. Hence the "bad fluffy art".  
> Enjoy?

Hey. I'm at it again.  
This is winter misadventure chapter uh... four. I really should know that it's my own damn fic.

🐱🤷


End file.
